


Foreign Intimacy

by spacepaladudes



Series: Just One Dance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacepaladudes/pseuds/spacepaladudes
Summary: While attending Shiro’s Bachelor party in an unknown bar, Keith ends up finding a little love of his own.





	Foreign Intimacy

The raven-haired male sat in a bar next to the supposed ‘dance floor’, his eyes wavering without any interest. He sips from the drink in his hand, bitter alcohol feeling warm down his throat, and looks back to the people dancing in front of him. Keith had lost Shiro a while ago, and after looking and looking he was sure he wouldn’t find him. _Not with this lighting, not with this many people..._

The music changes, causing Keith to _cringe_. The song was some latino pop no one even knew the words to. Keith didn’t think it was bad, but having heard it more than ten times a day was enough for a lifetime.

A sense of boredom overwhelmed him, he began to regret ever coming to this place. Although missing Shiro’s bachelor party would have been incredibly rude, especially after he had asked Keith to be his best man.

After a few more sips, he decided Shiro was having plenty of fun without him. He readied himself to stand and leave when something had caught his attention. A few steps away, dancing gracefully was a tanned man with iridescent blue eyes. That same man was looking straight at Keith. Not just staring, but admiring even. The twinkle in his eyes made Keith’s heart jump. It was a _surreal_ feeling.

He glanced away and looked around, _was he really looking at him? A lone guy at the bar?_ Looking back he was received with a flirty wink from the other. Keith was thankful for the lights being so low, no one would be able to see the redness in his cheeks.

He had never come to terms with his preferences, thus it was surprising how this stranger was making him feel so flustered.

And how unexpected this was, such a beautiful figure looking oddly at him. His hips swaying to he music, to the flow of the song—and _incredibly well_ at that.

The other male noticed Keith becoming stiff. As the song ended, he walked over and sat next to him. Keith noticed the promiscuity of his attire, something that fit him so well no one else could pull it off—not only that, but the radiance of it grew desire in Keith’s stomach. It was so good it made him blush, the kind that would make him nervous and dangerously shy. He froze, glancing back and forth between his drink and the person next to him.

It was then that the tanned boy spoke, his voice melodic and energetic, “Hey.”

“H-Hey...” Keith replied unsurely, taking a deep breath and bracing to look up.

“Not much of a talker, are you?”

“Uh, no. Not really.”

The other stifled a laugh, causing Keith’s heart to feel funny, “I’m Lance, wanna dance?”

 _Lance_ , Keith repeated mentally, worried he might forget the name by the end of the night. Lance waited for his response while Keith was lost in his thoughts.

He suddenly remembered the question given to him, “Ah. I don’t really dance,” he says, slightly embarrassed. He didn’t want to blow off someone as attractive as Lance just because he couldn’t dance, but it was better than lying he could and failing miserably.

“That’s okay, I can show you.” Lance insisted, eager to learn from the mysterious guy at the bar.

Keith replied sheepishly, “I wouldn’t, really... I’m a lost cause.”

“Do you trust me?”

Keith had been staring at his drink, fingers fondling the edges of the glass. He looks up at Lance for a moment, entranced by the blue eyes staring back, forgetting his worry as the question processed in his head.

“I-well... yeah? I-I guess?”

Lance’s eyes lit up, a gentle grin spreading on his face. “Come with me,” he whispers, boldly leaning over to Keith and taking hold of his hand.

Keith’s heart somersaulted as Lance led him away from the bar. The lights made him glow and, suddenly, he was the center of Keith’s attention. Keith didn’t even notice Shiro passing by, didn’t hear his name called out, didn’t feel the arm that reached out to him. He was focused on the boy holding his hand, the blue eyes, the soft hair, the rosy lips...

The current song had ended and shifted to a softer, slower, rhythm. Lance faces him, hand still in Keith’s.

He caresses Keith’s hand reassuringly and begins to sway. Lights shifting to darkes hues, cool air fighting rigorous body heat, soft touches left on sensitive skin.

The stars reflecting on Lance’s eyes glowed and shimmered, Keith held his breath at the sight. So beautiful and endearing.

It was slow, one move after the other, bodies pressed closer to one another. Keith was unsure what to do with Lance so close to him in such a manner, but Lance encouraged him, moving his hips lightly side to side.

The soft strokes and teases pleased him, the air was cool around them, and Keith wouldn’t stop staring. It was magical, almost ethereal. 

Lance turns, hands placing themselves along Keith’s neck, pressing his body against Keith in a way you would think is inappropriate. But all Keith could think of was the smell of Lance’s neck, his touch sending shivers down his body. Keith felt close to Lance, even though they were complete strangers. It felt like a dream.

The way Lance moved was hypnotic. Keith wanted him, more of him, _all of him_.

The music intensified as the lustful tension between them did so. Lance smiled at him, Keith couldn’t help but smile too.

Any trace of fear had left him by then. It was just the two of them. Everything else faded away. And they danced, they moved, they smiled and laughed together, no experience needed. It was natural and unique to them.

Even when it ended, there was something about the dance that lingered in Keith’s mind. The song, _this_ song, felt so _perfect_. It was eternal, stuck in this moment. A moment Keith wanted to last forever. It had left him wanting more— _expecting more_. He wanted to be with Lance, to have more moments like this with him. Just him.

These feelings were true, Keith decided. No drinking or sensitivity involved. He knew there was something there. A feeling, more than that even. But not love, not yet.

But one thing for certain, Keith was going to take Lance home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may not be the best writer but making this sure did soothe my boredom. I decided making a series of one-shots, but I take a LONG time to write these.


End file.
